1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of construction and, more particularly, to a precast concrete wall panel and a wall system using such panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panels and wall systems disclosed in the prior art include the two-slab system of U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,712 to Carlson, the slab-shaped block system with locking rail of U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,581 to Ahlqvist, the prefabricated juxtaposable elements joined with injected settable binder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,387 to Tillie, and the prefabricated modular room elements of U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,623 to Menosso. The prior art, however, does not teach a precast unitary concrete wall panel having the structural strength and inside-wall finishing convenience taught by the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a precast concrete wall panel structure which includes a rectangular concrete frame having a flat side and a recessed side. Preferably, the concrete is reinforced with polypropylene fibers. On the perimeter of the frame and along the face of the recessed side, concrete ribs are cast for stiffness and strength, such as when handling the panel. The recessed side is filled with an insulation batt. A strip of wood molding is provided on each longitudinal edge of the frame on the recessed side. This wood molding provides a convenient attaching means for fastening dry wall to the concrete wall panel structure when finishing the inside wall surface.
The present invention also encompasses a precast concrete wall panel system using the precast concrete wall panels of the present invention. More specifically, a wall is formed by placing the panels vertically in side-by-side relation on a foundation and concrete is then poured into a vertical cavity formed by a recess in the adjacent side edges of the panels to unite them. Vertically extending reinforcement bars have one end embedded in the foundation and are horizontally spaced to coincide with the poured concrete panel joints. The reinforcement bars anchor the panels to the foundation as well as to the roof, and provides rigidity against any horizontal force acting against the wall. The panels are complemented with other precast concrete components including those necessary to form wall corners, window frames and door frames.
In view of the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide a precast concrete wall panel having interior-facing wood moldings for easily fastening a vapor barrier and drywall to the inside face of the wall panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a precast concrete panel embedded with an insulation batt.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wall panel in accordance with the preceding objects having significant strength, being made of concrete reinforced with polypropylene fibers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a concrete wall panel having concrete ribs for enhanced stiffness and strength, such as during handling.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a concrete wall panel frame having longitudinal recesses on each side face such that, when the frames are placed side by side, channels are formed therebetween to receive reinforcement bars and poured concrete.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a precast unitary wall panel that is not complex in structure and which can be manufactured at low cost but yet efficiently.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.